Natalie Kabra's diary
by Stonehenge16
Summary: The awinspiring journal of Natalie Kabra Please Note I'm Not Natalie Kabra herself.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of Natalie Kabra

Dear Diary

Mother sent us on a holiday to visit Amy and Dan in America. I am soooooo annoyed about her decision because we have to breathe peasant air and eat their peasant food! (And probably meet their nanny, I think her name is Natasha or Nataliya)

Well I just hope that he doesn't ruin my new Prada dress I bought just yesterday; it's cream colored and I have a matching purse for it, and heels. But I must remember to pack runners because the Holts (or Dolts as we call them) talked me into running a 5-mile marathon around Amy and Dan's house! My brand new mascara and makeup ran and then Dan uploaded a photo of me looking hideously lower class onto his Facebook site.

Well, diary I have to be going back to packing for this excruciatingly annoying holiday or Mother will yell and annoy me for months on end

Love,

Natalie Kabra


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary ,

Apparently Ian found out the hard way yesterday; You see, for all those people who don't know that Ian likes Amy, he found out she's going out with Evan Tolliver, who is _adorkable_ (if that's the term the Americans say) .

I had to try to tell Ian that he should behave like a Kabra and not like a peasant because he started the waterworks when he asked Amy out and she rejected. Dan has some feelings for me too; Apparently his friend Hamilton said he want's to ask me, the great Natalie Kabra out and was too scared to do it. But I have a boyfriend who works as a lawyer in London and his name is Alexander Phillips and he is the most handsome boy ever. He is complexion is dark, as in tanned and he has the most suave voice and he melts my heart.

We're already going to play a game of Truth or Dare so I'd better go, by the way you can comment on this journal, just read and review!

Love,

Natalie Kabra


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

We played Truth or Dare yesterday. I dared Dan to wear cosmetics for the entire game! That's one point to me, nil to Dan! I also decided to host a party, which will happen in the next few days, and you have to wear formal attire, so that means boys wear a suit and girls, …well you're strictly required to wear designer clothes, or else my mother has to somehow employ you as my servant! Yes SERVANT! (By the way peasants, if you decide to try and tell the police that Isabel Kabra is committing the offence of Child Labour, think again, We Lucians know when to tell you are really meaning it)!

So yes, all you people reading this, that's my master plan. I also dared Ian to bring this girl he found yesterday in Boston. She met him in the airport. Her name is Leticia and I know one secret about her. (She went to my old school)!

She has absurd table manners so I hope mother doesn't have to be sick looking at her; She eats with her toes! Ewwww!

I have to go because my facelift appointment is almost here,

Love Natalie Kabra.

**A/N You can leave questions yourself and then I, Natalie Kabra will answer. **

**Regards, NK**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary

It's me again. Apparently, it's been 6 weeks already and Evan broke up with Amy. So Amy isn't the same without him. She already has a "Top 5" and this is it:

1: Evan

2: Hamilton

3: Ian

4: Not taken

5: Ditto as above

So I think she likes Ian. I confronted him today and he said that I, even though I'm 23 I shouldn't look in Amy's diary because if she found out, Ian and Amy wouldn't be 'partners'. I also went shopping today, but because I bought Ian's phone with me (my other one smashed, courtesy of Daniel ARTHUR CAHILL)! I looked at his messages and found out Leticia, (remember who she is; Ian's wannabe girl) has another boyfriend and therefore can't go out with Ian.

My party is tonight. Here's the overview:

Inviting:

All the Cahill's,

Mother (yes sadly, the person has to come )

Father (ditto as above)

Leticia (even though I'm really sure that she'll decline)

Dress:

Prada dress: Worth over 1000 pounds

Clutch: ditto

Louboutin heels and they're a great weapon over people (Daniel)

I don't know whatelse

Well I have to go,

I have to get my hair done

Love, Natalie Kabra


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The party.

Dear Diary,

Prince William has just looked at my diary when I told him to give it back. Luckily my BF was there and got me into a full-scale argument with Prince William, Kate Middleton and Prince Harry and Mother and Father and then I told all of them to bug off because this diary cover is limited edition Prada.

"Stop being a spoilt brat" said Kate to me, to which then my BF and me had our first kiss. Kate took out her iPhone to capture the moment and then Pippa said that she'll tell the newspapers all about it. I said to her that if she does that, I'll make sure she will regret the first day of her wedding. "We'll see about that!" she said.

Then everybody left to get more food and now only Kate and me were talking about Prada and Louis Vuitton and all this expensive stuff. "So yeah, I have this handbag and these heels and all these dresses…" and I took her to my room and showed her my wardrobe. She said that she didn't have a wardrobe as big as mine, but I said when I've finished school with my tutor who is called Mark, I go shopping. So now I have Kate on a date with me and her helping me on Homework.

I have to translate from French to English 14 pages of this book we've been reading. So she helped me and she said to me 'If you don't like this guy, I can come and tutor you". I said yes and then we talked about boyfriends. I asked her how to surprise my BF and she said just to be nice and kiss him. I said to her "is that what you did to William?" and she said "Yes".

Well, I have to go or else mother will think I'm lost.

Love,

Natalie Kabra


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N Because I have no questions from the reviewers (yet) I'll do Natalie's friends as asking the questions **

First the questions:

Kate Middleton:

How is your homework going? Is everything OK?

Kate xx

_Hi Kate_

_Everything's ok, Mother just threw a tantrum because the tutor rang up and she barked at him for 30 minutes and no matter how hard I try, Mother won't fire him. I guess I will have to personally fire him from all the grief he gives over this homework,_

_Regards,_

_NK _

Ian Kabra

Hi Natalie,

Just discovered your blog, by the way Prada's out, Amarni's in!

Ian Kabra

_Hi BROTHER, _

_What you said is just peasant talk and if you say Prada is out, try looking at what happens when I go to school and all the boys swarm over me! _

_Reverse psychology, brother_

_NK_

Amy Cahill

Hi Natalie,

Is Isabel ok? If things get strange over at yor home, you can come over to ours to live, if need be!

Amy

PS Dan is sooo in love with you!

_Hi Amy _

_Thanks for the kind message (see I can be kind to pesants, not that Amy is one, she's richer than us) and by the way, stay out of Isabel's way. And I do not like Daniel ARTHUR (peasant) Cahill!_

_NK_

_P.S Like his new middle name?_

**Hamilton Holt**

Well hello, silly Cobra, how dare you call me a DOLT!

AS it is you are a spoilt, good for nothing silly and immature lady and you should be thrown in your silly mothers snake pit!

Sincerely,

Annoyed

_Hi DOLT_

_Let's just say, I'll report abuse on you_

_NK_

Dear Diary,

Today my tutor came and saw me and he said that I had done really well with my French homework. But you see, that was a trap and because of his praise, he gave me harder homework:

Translate 50 pages of _Great Expectations_ from English to French by tomorrow!

So see, my hair is not luscious and of course I have got bags under my eyes, so I will have to fire him, OR ELSE!

So, If mother or Father can't get the better of him,

I WILL!

Love,

Natalie Kabra


End file.
